Nightmares and a Brilliant Sun
by XxKat-OF-ShadowsxX
Summary: Ed walks into Mustang's office to find the colonel asleep and having a nightmare but what does this have to do with Roy's conflicting emotions? Or Ed's? Mustang finds a anonymous note on a meeting place for the upcoming meteor shower. RoyxEd. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got distracted and wrote this. Its shonen-ai for those who were stupid enough not to read the summary ( I'm kidding! I love anyone who will read this ^^)

EdxRoy

Just because I can ;P

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist I just take it and mutate it.

Roy falls asleep on his desk and Ed shows up seeing him hiving a nightmare. What will Ed do? POST MOVIE

So without further irritation I give you the story.

* * *

'Damned Colonel Bastard, does he always need an oral report on everything I do?' Edward Elric's thoughts ran free as he trudged to his _favorite_ office, 'Stupid Pyromaniac, I bet he's smirking his ass off just thinking of all the short jokes he can use on me. I'm almost as tall as him now anyway!'

Ed sighed, he thought of Al back in Risembool living with Granny and Winery, but no Ed chose to stay in the military for god-knows-why. Ed thought to when they arrived back from the other side of the Gate. Why did he stay in the military? Ed couldn't put his finger on it.

Shrugging he kicked open the door to Mustang's office and threw himself on the couch. Turning his head to the colonel he saw… nothing. Wait. No. Mustang's head was buried in his arms and from the shaking of his shoulders it looked like he was crying.

"C-Colonel?"

_There were pained screams from unknown places. Fire spread around him, smoke filled his nostrils. His fire, he created that pain, that suffering, people were dying because of him. He ran to where he thought the voices where coming from but his surrounding's never changed, he was trapped in his own fire. No matter where he ran the volume of screams followed as intense as when he first heard them. Their shrills rang in his ears, blaming him, cursing him, begging for help. He saw no body, nothing but pure wild flame. He tried to scream out for help but nothing emerged from his dry throat. How could those others scream so loudly in his ear and yet he himself had no voice? Why? Why? Why did it have to be his fault? All his fault...He sank to his knees as the wild flame crept closer to him and he wept, he wept for not being able to do anything, for himself and for those now dying or dead. The flames tasted the clothes on his body licking and smoldering the edges of his uniform, he now welcomed it wanting to have his own weapon be his demise. But no, he fell, into darkness..._

Ed stood, taking slow steps to the desk tilting his head to try and see Mustang's face. His superior still shook and what seemed like a choked sob, muffled by his arms came from the man.

"Mustang?"

Ed walked next to Mustang's chair and rested a hand on the older man's shoulder. Mustang flinched turning his head to one side and Ed saw something he never expected to see on the colonel's face. His eye's were closed and tears sparkled on the corners of them, his face was twisted from the normal cool, calm, and smirking, to a pained, fearful, and defeated look.

"Hey…Hey, Colonel Bastard wake up." Ed shook Mustang's shoulder a few times only to provoke another quiet cry from the sleeping man, Ed could see the eye's behind his lids moving rapidly from side to side.

"_Colonel Bastard." Who had said that? From his knees he peered into the darkness finding nothing. Upon turning;, his eyes me the melting gold of the sun. No, better, Edward. The young man's blazing eyes held fire, but not the fire that Roy both hated and loved. No, it was that great fire the fire that held passion, and fury. It held raw emotion that was strong enough to melt anything in its path, but this fire was tamed in a way; locked inside of Edward's eyes. "Stop being an idiot." said the brilliant figure reaching a hand out for him to grasp. The darkness around Roy began to close in, he reached out desperately for the safety of that hand, somehow knowing if he only could be with that brilliance everything would be alright. Their hands stretched almost touching, but the heavy darkness swiftly swallowed Roy, shielding him from his only light, his only ray of hope... _

"Oh, no." Ed knew what kind of dream this was, Alphonse had described what Ed had looked like during a horrible nightmare before and now with Ed seeing it in Mustang, he became slightly panicked.

"Hey, its okay, your dreaming," Ed rubbed his human left hand in a circle on Mustang's back, "You're okay, nothing's wrong, you're okay."

Ed knew about nightmare's, if someone was having a bad nightmare and you woke them in the midst of it you might get yourself strangled, you had to calm them down and gently wake them. When his brother was little he used to get night terrors and Ed's mother had told him how to help his brother if she wasn't there. After she died Ed put that training to very good use.

Mustang's tight face softened slightly but the shaking continued, "Mustang your okay, it's okay, you're the Flame Alchemist you can get through anything."

"_Flame you know what to do. Don't come back unless you've gotten them all." Roy stumbled through the darkness around him, he couldn't recognize the voices but it didn't matter they only wanted him to kill._

"_You're the Flame Alchemist, get through your little fit and get on the field!"_

"_You've already killed hundreds of men and women, what's a couple more?"_

_The voices of his tortured past ripped through him like the thorns of the darkness ripped at his clothes and body, but he was numb of pain, he was a soldier and alchemist, he wasn't expected to be human... _

Mustang's face twisted again and he let out an anguished sound that might have bordered on words but Edward couldn't make them out, maybe that wasn't the best idea he thought as Mustang shuddered violently.

"R-Roy? Hey, I didn't mean it, its okay. Roy, I'm right here….Damn." Ed lifted one of Mustang's heavy arms around him and slowly pushed the man's spinney chair (1) toward the couch. Carefully he moved the man's body so it was lying on the couch in a more comfortable position. Mustang curled into a ball.

Edward sighed, "I owe you too much to just leave you like this." he said. Or maybe he was just trying to give himself an excuse not to leave when this man he'd known for a good portion of his life was in a vulnerable state, and while he might not need him, Ed wanted to be there to help as much as he could.

Ed got up his muscles protesting from lifting the larger man, and pulled Mustang's boots off tossing them behind the desk. Silently he sat on the floor near Mustang's face and took a gloved hand into his own gloved hand, tracing circles on the palm of Mustang's sleeping form, and muttering words of comfort into his ear making sure to use Roy's name as Roy. Ed decided he liked calling him that, as long as the man wasn't awake to tease him about it. After a while the man's shaking subsided and his body relaxed.

_There was a blanket of warmth spreading through his hand. That heavy dreaded darkness cringed away from the warmth. Light ebbed into Roy's surroundings revealing an open field with a few tree's and lots of wild flowers, a scene not unlike that he had seen in Edward's hometown of Risembool, a remarkably beautiful place. Roy wondered why he was here. He looked over at the warmth in his hand and saw another hand holding it, following the arm attached he found himself face-to-face with his brilliance. Edward. A small breeze picked up moving every blade of grass in a dance only known to those who paid enough attention. Roy opened his mouth to speak the words he had been dying to tell the younger man for a long time but a soft finger was put to his lips and Ed pulled them both into the grass to look upon the ever blue sky._

Once Ed was sure that Roy wouldn't go back to his nightmare he stood and turned away slipping his hand out of Mustang's. Then suddenly Edward felt a tug at his wrist and felt himself being pulled back to the couch and found himself forced to lay on top of Roy's miraculously still sleeping form.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Ed and tightened when the elder Elric tried to pull away. Something of a pout crossed Roy's face and Ed's small blush deepened when he realized how embarrassing this would be when Roy actually woke up.

_The warmth was slipping away... Why was it leaving? Was the darkness trying to take him? No! No, no, NO! Roy reached out and found Edward. Wrapping his arms around his reason for living, Roy pulled him closer, once again he tried to say those words that he craved to tell him but he felt another tug, a different tug, a tug at his consciousness, he was dreaming..._

Ed swiped a few hairs out of Roy's eyes smiling and with much effort he wriggled his way out of Roy's grasp. Standing up he gazed down at the now peaceful form of Roy, _Roy._ Ed could have kicked himself for falling for the man, but how or why didn't matter to him he just knew he was in love, had been in love. He saw the older man begin to stir and hastily Edward scurried out of the office.

Mustang sat up, "Who?"

No one was there. How did he get on the couch? Looking around the room he saw his chair out in the middle of it, and upon search his boots which seemed thrown behind his desk. Had someone put him there? Roy ran a hand through his unruly dark hair in confusion. Who?

Roy then remembered part of his dream and shuddered, if he was dreaming of that why did he feel like there was something happy happening before he woke? He racked his brains thinking whoever had moved him had somehow helped him in his dream. Who? Mustang shook his head, Why did he care? That was the question…. Then again he had a nagging sensation somewhere in his brain that he forgot something and he _needed _to find out who it was.

The door knob to his office turned and Riza walked in carrying a fresh stack of paperwork, "Sir everyone will be arriving back from break shortly so I suggest you just get to work now that you're here."

Distracted, Mustang gazed at the clock, "Did anyone enter my office during the past three hours?"

"Hm? No, Why?"

"No reason. You may leave thank you."

"Oh and sir? I don't know why but this paper was near your door." Riza handed Roy a small piece of folded paper and his eyes lit up with hope for a clue as to who was there.

On the paper was small neat handwriting that read: _Thursday, 10 o'clock. Watch the meteor shower from the fountain in the park._

Roy had found his lead, now all he had to do was wait three days before he could get to know who was able to do the impossible and calm him down from one of Roy's nightmares. But could he wait that long?

* * *

Urg! I had planned on making this just one chapter but it's like two in the morning right now for me and I'm literally falling asleep right now with all my talk of sleeping. *yawns*

BTW The italics are either to show emphases on a word or to show what is happening in a dream in case you didn't know..

(1) does anyone know if there's a proper name for those things everyone I know just calls them spinney chairs….

Read, review I like any kind of comment, praise or flame, remember you are my inspiration to write so don't forget to say something! ^^

I'll probably add one or two more chapters in after this so don't think I'm leaving you off at this chapter stay tuned! Thank you! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installment of my fanfic of doom! Oh just so everyone knows Edward dropping the paper was on accident!

Now on with the story!

Oh! I almost forgot I don't own FMA! I want to…. But I don't.

* * *

"Where'd it go?"

Ed searched through the pockets of his coat, brooding, "I could have sworn I put it in my pocket! Damn! That's the last time I try to give myself a memo, stupid unreliable paper too easy to lose! Better off just memorizing."

Edward gave up searching through his pockets and walked aimlessly down the streets of Central. "Now what was on that note…..oh yeah! My favorite spot to see the meteor shower by the fountain! I have to tell Al his method for remembering things sucks!"

Ed walked in the general direction of his apartment planning on giving his brother a call seeing as he had nothing better to do for the next three days. The blonde's thoughts wandered as he walked and he thought of Mustang sleeping, looking at his reflection from a store window he caught himself blushing and shook his head. It was one thing for Ed to be falling for the colonel, but if it was ever noticed he would never live it down.

Covering up his embarrassment with anger at himself he stomped down the street off to his apartment.

Colonel Mustang drummed his fingers on his desk totally ignoring the huge stack of paperwork on it. Was the note an invitation? Was it an accident? Did whoever drop this even want him to be there? Was it a joke? He looked back at the little paper in his hands the handwriting looked familiar but Roy just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sir. Either you get your work done, or you'll have to suffer the consequences." Mustang turned his head to make a smart remark but found himself looking down the barrel of a gun."

"Work. Got it." Roy carefully put the mystery note in his breast pocket and started scribbling franticly on the large stacks of paper.

The next day, two days from the meteor shower, Ed was asleep at his desk at one o'clock in the afternoon. Papers were sprawled all over the desk and the floor and throughout the apartment you could hear the steady ringing of a phone but the pint sized alchemist never even stirred.

"What the hell could that little brat be doing?" exclaimed Mustang once again placing the receiver to a phone down and dialing the number again. There was a pause in the office as all of Roy's subordinates stared at their seething officer who was now tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"Damnit!"

Havoc half raised his hand in the air.

"What is it, Havoc?"

"Sir? Why, exactly, do you need the Boss, Sir?"

"There's a State Alchemist's meeting issued by the King. If he's not there I'm going to look bad!"

The colonel drummed his fingers on his desk for a couple seconds staring at the phone, before standing abruptly, "Fine I'll just have to go get him then."

He pulled on his trench coat and hurriedly stomped out the door. Everyone in Mustang's division looked at each other, all of them thinking the same thing, 'Why didn't he just send one of us to get the Boss?'

In the corner desk Riza smiled to herself, she was the only one who knew the true answer to that question, and she wasn't one to talk.

Mustang drove to Edward's house muttering to himself about short people and their lateness. He banged his fist on the apartment door only to receive no answer. Frowning he tried the doorknob which to his amazement was unlocked, _Doesn't he have any sense of safety?_

Roy walked into the room hesitantly, even though Edward had been his subordinate for a long time, he had still never seen or been in his house. Mustang looked around, the place was pretty neat the kitchen was clean spare some old dishes in the sink and the main room had a couple stacks of books piled next to the couch. Turning his head he saw two other doors, opening one he met the bathroom which had a clothes hamper that was half full and the toothbrush was left out.

Mustang opened the last door and a couple sheets of paper spilled into the hall, lifting his head he saw the whole room littered with paper. Sheets of paper protruded out of open books stacked half on top of each other, they covered the floor, some were even tacked to the walls. Most had a small neat writing scrawled on it, others had bits of arrays drawn on them. Roy saw what looked like a bed covered in paper and books, and at the desk opposite of the door was Edward sleeping on folded arms, surrounded by papers spread out and stacks of papers that threatened to fall over.

Looking at the blonds sleeping face he drew in a breath, he looked so peaceful. No angry or flustered look, no fear or pain, no determined frown or annoyed scowl. Just pure peace lined his face. Almost against his will did he reach out and push back the man's golden hair. Then, clenching his fist, he reminded himself that the beautiful person before him was out of reach. No one like the tainted Flame Alchemist deserved anyone as radiant as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the closest thing to the sun in Roy's eyes. But as Ed himself knew, if you get too close to the sun, you burn. Mustang replaced his pained face with one of annoyance and shook the young alchemist's shoulder.

"Mph, Five more minutes, Al."

"Fullmetal, wake up!"

Ed's face screwed itself up in confusion then he squinted open one eye and swiftly sat up.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he said, half yelling.

"Were leaving." Mustang peeled a paper from Ed's face and pocketed it in his hurry and tugged on his sleeve.

Ed pulled his jacket out of the dark haired man's grip, "Why?"

"There's an alchemist's meeting today! Or did you forget?" the Flame Alchemist smirked down at

"You never told me about that! I just got back from my last mission yesterday, you stupid bastard!"

Mustang paused, now he remembered he had told Havoc to send him in yesterday for an oral report along with his written work.

"Well then, I guess we wouldn't have this problem if you had come to your meeting with me yesterday, I could have told you then," Mustang smirked again, "Or were you suffering form _short_ term memory loss?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SORT THAT HE COULD BE SQUASHED FLAT BY A ONE CELLED ORGANISM?"

Mustang's smirk grew and Edward's anger turned into an annoyed scowl. "I don't have time to deal with this." the blond shoved his way passed Roy stepping over mounds of paper and books to grab some clothes out of his dresser.

Stomping to the bathroom, with his hand on the doorknob, he turned to his superior officer haughtily, "Oh and for your information, I did go to your office! But you, being the lazy ass that you are, were asleep!" and with that he slammed the door shut.

Wait, Ed had been in his office while he was asleep? What if-? No, Fullmetal hated him. Or so he thought. Roy's brain tried to piece together his four piece puzzle and failed leaving him confused.

Inside the bathroom Ed dressed in a hurry his heart pounding in his chest, what the hell was he doing there? Waking up to see those dark eye's nearly gave him a heart attack, and yet Ed's nerves buzzed with electricity at the colonel's touch. Ed shivered, and at last shrugged on his jacket and stepped out of the bathroom.

"I drive faster." Was all he said to the older man.

Halfway to the headquarters Mustang opened his mouth and said quietly, "I didn't see your file…"

Ed shifted his weight in the driver's seat, "I put it on your desk, you must've missed it."

Ed glanced his eye's over at Roy who nodded not looking at him.

"Was I on the couch?" he asked.

Ed twitched, great now he's gonna find out… "No you were at your desk."

Roy's dark eye's flashed onto Ed's face, all emotion hidden in his face, all evidence pointed to Ed, but why? Did he really care? Was it truly Ed who had helped him? Or was he missing something? He reached into his breast pocket and examined the little note that was left in his office.

"We're here." Ed handed the keys to a private at the door and hurried to the meeting place, according to what Mustang had told him, they would just barely make it on time.

* * *

I decided to break it off at this, TO ANYONE OUT THERE READING THIS I accept all reviews and I need some inspiration! Please send me some ideas you have for this! I thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi! Hehe *scratches back of head* seems as though I haven't updated for …*looks at calendar* *sweatdrops nervously*…..ehem a ….a while…..

Hehe…please don't kill me. *dodges thrown cow* HEY!

Anyway here's chapter three to show you I haven't given up! NEVER! *dodges another thrown cow* HEY! …..mumble mumble….

* * *

The meeting had been slightly delayed, due to the new king's own procrastination. Mustang felt relived one, because that would make them on time, but also two, annoyed, lately after the new king was sworn in, he didn't seem that interested in his duties and in fact acted as if he didn't care about the state at all. This practically infuriated the Colonel mostly because this would make the state more vulnerable to invasion, which was probable after the catastrophe of the previous king being a homunculus. Not that anyone outside the incident knew of it, most of them were dead anyway. Only the Elric brothers knew about it and those that Mustang trusted the most.

The two alchemists sat down next to each other at the large table outfitted for major conferences, Ed once again gained his usual 'I don't care about the state and now I'm annoyed' look as they waited for their king.

Twenty minutes passed and Ed's eye was beginning to twitch in major annoyance, Mustang on the other hand was greatly entertained by this and was making mental bets as to when the blond would crack. It was five minutes before Ed's hands slammed on the table, standing.

"What the hell is taking that guy so long!"

Everyone in the room visibly flinched, they all knew of their Kings incompetence but none had the balls to voice their thoughts like Ed.

"Hm, I see that some of the state alchemists will need to be disciplined in the art of _patience_." the King strode through the door with the air of someone who knew that they were in power. "Who's ever in charge of that child should take care that he keeps his mouth shut."

Edward started shaking in rage and Mustang, with great effort, pulled the fuming alchemist down into his seat. He leaned into the blond as if to speak into his ear.

"Don't make a scene," he whispered as soothingly as possible, "He may be an idiot, but he isn't a moron. He could have you sent to prison for any more talk like that, and where would I be without you to yell at."

Edward slowed his shaking and breathing out he unclenched his fists.

"Ehem," General Burns called for attention, "Now that the King has arrived we may begin, this meeting has been called to discuss the welfare of the state, and in doing so our alchemic abilities are key. We specifically need to think about how to use them to better the lively hood of the people and the military. Any ideas may be brought to the table- blah blah blah"

Edward zoned out of the conversation, he knew as long as the King was around, change wasn't really going to happen unless it benefited the King. His gaze ran around the different alchemists, one had a strange hat on, another was so short and pudgy he reminded Ed of Gluttony. His eye's ran over that of a woman's who was making googley eyes at his Mustang….

Ed's head hit the table. Everyone in the conference ceased talking to stare at the young alchemist. Mustang looked over Ed worriedly.

"Perhaps, my subordinate should step out, I fear he is feeling ill." Mustang stood up and helped Ed stand.

The King looked over to them in mock concern, "Ah but won't you miss the meeting young Flame Alchemist?"

"I shall take excellent notes, if it's all the same your highness." Armstrong put in.

The dark haired man shot a look of gratitude at the large man and lead Edward out the door.

Meanwhile in Ed's mind:

_My Mustang, my Mustang. He's not mine! He doesn't even like me! Stupid, Stupid brain! Why won't it get through my head that he is off limits? He likes girls! He's at least ten years older than me… then again dad was from what I know at least four hundred years older than mom…GAH! NO no NO! My brain needs to STOP WORKING! … but I'm a state alchemist I'm not supposed to stop thinking and it really isn't in my nature to... ACK! Why does my brain insist on picturing things that aren't relevant to my thoughts…then again it was Mustang…_

"Fullmetal? Hey! Snap out of it!"

The blond blinked, "Huh?"

"What the hell was that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mustang released his grip on Edward's shoulders.

Ed looked around and saw that they weren't in the conference room anymore, "Oh, I uh zoned out, do that sometimes when I'm bored, is it over?"

"No!" Mustang stared at the beautiful blond incredulously, for a hot genius, Ed had some weird habits. "You spazed out and slammed you head on the table and started muttering, were you _that_ angry?"

Ed shoved away the hands on his shoulders, "Well _sorry_, next time i'll try my _hardest_ not to make you look bad, Colonel Bastard."

He turned to stomp away but Mustang grabbed his sleeve, "Wait, Ed, I was just worried okay, I suppose I overreacted a bit. Just don't go trying to make enemies in the military, I still don't know which ones are corrupted, and I don't want you killed off because some ass thinks you're annoying."

Edward was silent, Mustang released his grip on Ed's sleeve and Ed took a step forward, "I'm sorry." And he ran off.

Mustang smiled after him, _I'm in love..._

He turned away and walked a couple meter before he came to a screeching halt,_ Oh no, not this again. _Mustang mentally slapped himself _I repressed those feelings for a reason damn it! I guess lying to myself didn't work. It doesn't help that he's finally of age either. Urg._

Mustang bumped into his desk and maneuvered his way around it to sit down, _I could just come out and ask him, then again he might punch me in the face, and I like my nose unbroken..._

_Okay, I'm the Flame Alchemist, let's look at this in a logical way, I could try ignoring my feelings once again, but I can just tell that I'd end up jumping him and get killed, or worse... he'd hate me forever. Okay there's a no to that one. I could get him to like me back, or at least try. Small things, a drink, lunch, work my way up to movies and dinner dates. Hm, let's save that one. A little long, but it's the safest road. I could kiss him and gauge his reaction,... and I'd get sucker punched, and it would be wishful thinking to say otherwise. _

The Colonel sat at his desk eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile his team was huddled together.

"What do 'ya thinks on the Colonel's mind, huh?" asked Breda

"Beat's me, I just thought he had to go to the bathroom."

"Shut up Furey, he'll here you! It's obviously a girl, "said Havoc

Falmen nodded, "He always gets that face whenever the girl plays hard-to-get, so he thinks up a way to ensnare her in a trap."

"You make it sound as if they're flies or something, with a venus fly trap. Or like a spider." Furey said grimacing.

"But it is!" Insisted Havoc "The Colonel must have a tough one this time, look at him. He's thinking so hard, _my_ head hurts."

The little gossip group giggled, not unlike a group of teenage girls.

"And I'm thinking that whatever the Colonel's business is should stay the Colonel's business. And that you four should get back to work." Hawkeye's voice drifted from behind them, a cool but menacing aura emanated from her and the men hurried to find something to do to look like they were working.

A knock came on the office door, and a petite girl shuffled into the room. Mustang, who had woken from his daze by the sound of the door, recognized her as the bottle blond girl with pig tails from the alchemy meeting.

"Um, Colonel Mustang?" she asked

Mustang sat up and put his charmer face on, "Yes? Miss-?"

"Oh, I'm Major Lesley Shark, sir. I was wondering... um-"

The whole office leaned into the conversation, but then again, what man wouldn't want to hear that cute girl's voice.

"I was wondering, if you know where I could find Major Edward Elric?" The girl blushed, and looked at her shoes in the most adorable way.

Everyone's mouths dropped, this cutely, adorably, _hot_ girl wanted ED?

Mustang was too, shocked, "Ah, um. Sorry, I don't know where he'd be at this time."

The girl pouted, and all the boys wanted to squeal.

"But, I guess he'll be back tomorrow. I'll call him to my office at thirteen hundred hours, is there some sort of message you need to give him?"

Again the girl blushed, "Something like that, but i'll have to give it to him in person."

Roy's heart sank, as he nodded and the girl practically skipped out of the room. He knew, from experience, that that Lesley girl would make the "moves" on Ed at that time, and Roy would be just that farther away from Edward.

Havoc sauntered over to Mustang's desk, "Ha, Colonel, what's with the face? Jealous that the Boss is gonna get some and not you?"

Mustang glared the deepest most loathsome glare he had ever given someone, and Havoc got the feeling he got it all wrong.

"Shut up."

* * *

Bwahahahaha! What will happen next? Hm? Do you know?

No you don't, I do! lol ^^

Thanks to numerous beatings with a stick and anime books this got done so let's all silently thank Seiren for her work and the lump on my head.

*bows head* and now we move on, read, and review please!

ah! before I forget, Thriteen hundred hours is zoo-lo time for one o'clock in the afternoon for those who don't know

and if you're having trouble visualizing the new girl, think a blond Lenalee from D. Gray-Man, but like Ed's height, 'cause god she usually looks tall to me for some reason 0_o

anyway hope to hear from you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

So I decided to revise this chapter due to some inconsistencies with the writing, sorry about that but it's fixed now.

Chapter six will be up soon!

* * *

Roy stabbed his name into the paperwork in front of him, carving his name on the dotted line, _Why, Why now? Why Edward? That stupid what's-her-face is going to take him away from me. _Mustang's pen paused over his last paper for the day, and his shoulders drooped as he realized that the Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't close enough to him for anyone to take him away. _Why did I have to suddenly want to be with Edward now when I've been keeping it down for this long? My heart aches to make him smile at least once or laugh, but I know if I do I'll want to do it again all the more. Damn, I sound like a sappy woman even in my own head! _

Mustang remembered something Hawkeye had said to him as he recovered from his fight with the Fuhrer in the hospital, _"Roy… Some things you shouldn't hide behind your smirk. Some things are too big for that. One day, those feelings will catch up with you." Hawkeye had paused in her peeling of an apple before looking back at her superior and friend with a more business-like face , "We don't even know if he's alive, Roy. Alphonse has his body back, circles were alchemized onto the floor, and Ed's blood was all over the place, there may not be a body…but we did find this." and Riza pulled out a state alchemist's watch, Roy had taken it from her with slightly trembling hands, inscribed inside was _'Don't forget 3 Oct 10'

_The Flame Alchemist cried for the second time since he was a child that day. His face remained emotionless as he stared at the watch in his limp grasp tear upon tear rolling down his face. Riza had left him to his thoughts then, she knew when her dearest friend needed time to think. Or time to un-think. _

Part of him died that day, along with his hopes of Edward returning, but young Alphonse was bright eyes and full of spirit and from the younger brother's insistence of his missing brother to be alive, a spark of hope dwelled within Mustang, but this spark wasn't enough to start a flame. The Flame Alchemist remembered never feeling cold in the north, and that memory alone sent shivers down his spine.

When the clues added up that something big was going to happen, Roy had a feeling that it had to do with the elder Elric brother. Sure enough there was a fleeting moment in which they were together once more, bickering like he was never gone, and just as fast as they were reunited, he was gone. But by then that small simmering coal in Mustang had flared into a roaring fire. Ed would come back, he knew it somehow. His persistence on the matter was as resolute as the young Alphonse's had been, but more defined. Whenever the subject would turn up he would not give any explanation just that he would come back. Almost immediately after the invasion from the other dimension Mustang gained his position as Colonel back and stayed there.

Two years later Edward and Alphonse were found on a dirty road in South Amstris, Alphonse had forgotten almost all of his time in the other world, whilst Edward refused to talk about it. Edward was the one to remember something about a bomb test in a place called America. Edward had refused to elaborate on the subject to both Mustang and Alphonse. The black haired man knew this because at some point Al was asking him if Edward had told him anything and to tell Alphonse what he knew. _There's always something that he's hiding, something he has to shoulder on his own… Idiot._

Mustang in his musings of the past he absentmindedly flicked papers off his desk, looking like a brooding child.

"What do you suppose is up with the Colonel?" Havoc asked through an unlit fag in his mouth

"Yeah, It's not lie the Colonel to be this way." Falmen leant in with a hushed tone.

"I hope we don't get yelled at if he's in a bad mood." Furey said quietly.

"Guess it's just that time of the month, huh?" Breda said leaning in to the circle.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of a gunshot and the four men stared horrified at the bullet hole in the wall next to their noses.

"Not funny." Hawkeye said glaring the quartet.

Everyone glanced at each other, glanced at Hawkeye then scurried back to find something like work to do. Meanwhile the infamous Flame Alchemist still flicked pieces of paper off his desk.

A paper fell gracefully to the floor of Edward's bedroom/study as the young alchemist scribbled on paper after paper completely absorbed in his work. He ran from one side of the room to the other looking at past papers and flipping through some books, returning to his desk to write, then repeated the process.

After work Mustang chose to walk home from work for once, choosing to enjoy the long walk through the city and noticed that he had to pass Ed's apartment to reach his house, Roy stole a moment to look into the window to the blonde's study to suddenly see a paper fly out of it, followed by an anguished cry.

"No!" Ed's face popped out of his open window, searching for the lost paper. It flipped and glided teasingly at the small alchemist landing on top of a small bush next to the building.

Mustang picked up the paper and looked it over, it was a series of chemical formula's, some even Roy didn't know about.

"Stay right there! I need that! Hold on!" the voice from above called

Roy waited still looking over the strange paper in his hands, but very soon a golden blur appeared from the building and stopped in front of him noticing who it was.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" asked Ed with genuine curiosity.

"I was walking home, I have to take this rout." Mustang said dismissively, "What's uranium? And for that matter what is plutonium?"

Ed shuffled as though unsure how to word the answer, "It's, uh, just something I learned about in the other world."

Mustang raised a questioning eyebrow, great curiosity for knowledge barely contained behind his dark eyes.

A sigh came from Edward, and taking the sheet of paper from Mustang's hands asked, "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Roy smiled and followed the gifted Alchemist, for the first time, invited into his home.

* * *

Okay then, not much changed but I had to, being without a computer for a long time gives me a lot of thinking time which is bad for my health.

Reviews are welcome and adored, If you see any mistakes in my writing please feel free to say so. Criticism is expected. I love all who review even if it just to say they read the story. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Right so this is the next chapter, not much action and it's somewhat of a history lesson but please read and tell me what you think.

... Ray if you're reading this, note that I wrote this around five in the morning after hours of research to get this right and it's based on the original anime and the ending for that matter so I think you better watch it if you going to read this!

To anyone else reading this the above comment was for a friend so ignore it if you wish to.

Thus we move on with the story...

* * *

Roy followed the young man into the comfy apartment, Edward waved him to a seat in the kitchen and got to work setting the heat on the stove and getting a tea kettle set. Roy watched all of Ed's fussing trying to hide his amusement.

"I never knew that you actually meant to make tea, Fullmetal. Since when did you drink tea?"

Edward paused in his antics and shrugged without looking at Mustang, "Just something I picked up in England I guess, would you prefer coffee?"

"You like coffee too?"

Ed could have laughed at Roy's expression, "That I got from America"

Roy screwed up his face trying to repress all the questions that were popping into his head and failing.

"Where the hell is England? And who is America?"

Edward, who was placing some milk and sugar down on the table burst out laughing, then at seeing Mustang's dubious expression he laughed harder leaning weakly on the wooden table tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"What? What did I do this time?"

Ed chuckled, sitting down in the chair opposite of the older man shaking his head, then he stopped and looked up at Roy with an unexpectedly serious face, "Time is a funny thing, especially when crossing the gate so often."

Roy became silent, intent on listening to every detail of whatever Edward would tell him. Ed leant back in his wooden chair the words, _Shit, what am I doing? _crossed his mind briefly before he started his tale.

"You know what happened when I left the first time, crossing the gate into the body of someone that looked like me, trapped there by Dante, until he died… Then again when I used all of myself as a sacrifice to bring my brother back, I was in that other world. At first I had been landed in a place called London, with my father who was also banished by Dante to the other world. We stuck together for about six months, he provided me with all the knowledge I would need to survive in that place, and then he left. I had no idea where he went at the time and I didn't care much wither way, I had been working on a stupid idea of mine on getting back.

"There is no alchemy on the other side of the gate, that got to me for a bit," Edward's face contorted into a crude smile for a moment then he continued, "But it turns out that their science wasn't too far away from ours, they just weren't able to harness the power of the gates inside of them. Still I was able to dabble into that and this concept I had about taking a trip into the stars to get back, It's still unknown territory and the people of that world were working on getting there. That's where I met Alfons Heiderich that worlds equivalent to my brother, we lived together in Munich a city in a country called Germany. We lived next to a flower shop run by Gracia…" Ed's voice trailed off.

Roy's eye's widened at what Ed was saying, he was living in a world completely different from his own, with everyone he knew around him, yet he was completely alone. Roy couldn't fathom what kind of pain it must have been for Edward to live that way.

Edward cleared his throat, "I helped mostly in creating the correct chemical compounds and amount of substance for the space program, heh, same shit different day (*) for a while. Then I met Rose, well Noah, a nomad with some ability to see into people's minds."

Ed saw Mustang's doubtful look and shook his head, "Stop there I know what your thinking, and so did I, but that shit was real. I helped her get away from some thugs and she came home with us. After that the events went very quickly, I ran around like the impulsive idiot I am, and as usual got lucky and wasn't killed in the process finding out that once again the destruction of the world was centered around me again.

"I was pulled like a puppet into opening a gate once. I found envy and I found that the person with the former Fuhrer's face to be a rather enjoyable tea partner and a decent co-pilot. And I was strapped into a small aircraft carrier set to Amstris, you know what happened from we arrived back-" Ed was cut off by the loud steady whistle of his tea kettle and Roy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He watched as Edward nonchalantly made the tea, Roy had no idea… just no idea of anything. What prompted Ed to tell him all this, and why him before even his brother?

Edward set two tea cups on the table and poured the tea with what Mustang would like to call grace, "You never told me if you would prefer coffee, it's simple Earl Grey tea nothing special, I wasn't sure what kind you liked."

"No this is good. I don't usually drink tea anyway, I wouldn't know what I would like or dislike."

"Yeah, Yeah, so you said" Ed blinked and sat down, "sorry."

"Um," Mustang had never had tea with Ed before, therefore could never have said that, "Ed-"

"After we arrived back," The blond interrupted, "Dad was dead and Alfons was dead, we staid long enough for the funerals and set out to get rid of a mercury bomb, that was one of the missions you sent me on before with Huskisson that scientist, remember? Well anyway, along the road, Noah fell in love with a guy that looked like Russell. They left for France while Alphonse and I went to take care of the bomb. Sooner or later we got there, and we got the bomb but getting rid of the damn thing was a bitch."

Ed paused his shoulders slumped a little as Roy watched him intently.

Alphonse was out getting supplies when it all went to shit. I had an idea about how to use alchemy on the other side of the gate, I had done it before without knowing it. I was going to try and take the bomb apart like that."

"Wait," Mustang was shaking his head, confused "I thought you said you weren't able to do alchemy on the other side of the gate?"

"I wasn't."

"Then how could you?"

"I was about to get to that." Ed snapped, "With a transmutation circle and some of my blood, I accidentally opened the gate on this side once, then my father sacrificed himself and his blood opened the permanent one. So as long as we shed blood over it the gates inside of us were able connect with the transmutation circle and circulate the energy to activate it."

Ed took a long gulp of his tea, "Now shut up and let me finish, ask questions when I'm done."

Edward glared at him as though to dare him to argue, Mustang thought it safe to stay silent and sure enough Ed settled down and continued.

"It worked but it also failed. The transmutation was a success but for some eff-ed up reason I was pulled and pushed around in the gate and spat out again around ten years later. In the same world, in the same friggen _house_ but Alphonse wasn't there. After some searching, I found out that he was caught up in that worlds new war. He was taken in by a German cult that had taken over the government and killed." Ed's eye's darkened as he went on, "It was safe to say, I was fucking pissed. I went into Germany and blew up one of the cult's, they called themselves Nazi's, secret headquarters.

"Then some secret division of English soldiers saw what I did and recruited me into their little party. I was all to glad to help, my life for a while was your basic living hell. They were able to use my talents to the fullest, when I wasn't fighting, I was stealing secrets from the enemy, when I wasn't doing that, I was helping their scientists with whatever shit they threw at me.

"Then I was sent on a mission to deliver some very important shit personally to America, a country about six thousand kilometers over an ocean. Oh yeah, America was kind of the big back bone for our side of the war, I'm pretty sure that it's thanks to them that fucker is dead….

"I was transferred there to join another under the radar division of people from both of the countries after I gave them the research we had for some weapons. It was in that league that I met," Ed hesitated for a moment, "Jones"

"He helped me, I guess, I was getting to serious and shit and he helped me calm down and stop focusing on Alphonse being dead, and in turn when he got too depressed about the killing, I helped him out of thinking of stupid thoughts like suicide, but hell in that war no one would have blamed him. It was a shit-hole"

Roy's mind wandered to his exploits in Ishbal and shuddered. He had never wanted Ed to go through anything like that, never. But suddenly golden, blazing eyes fixed themselves onto his.

"The Nazi's had a leader, his name was Adolf Hitler, and that fucker was more screwed in the head than anyone I've ever met or wanted to meet. He ordered for millions of people to be captured and killed, like in Ishbal, but it was a messed up variant of that. If you were a certain religion you were collected, if you were a gypsy or nomad like Noah, you were gone, if you didn't follow the strict beliefs of the Nazis you were sorted and shuffled like cards into places to die, to be tortured and to be experimented on. Men, women, children, it didn't make a difference, or it did in the sickest of ways. Jones and I both saw this. We saved some when our armies reached them, but there were bodies frozen together along pathways and-"

Ed stopped taking a shuddering breath the ghost of the events played behind his eyes "There was a lot. A select group of us were given a mission, to find Hitler and kill him, Jones was there as well, we had information that he was hauled up in a bunker under the German capital called Berlin. I had been there before, when I was working with Alfons on the rockets. We infiltrated the area and shot down anyone that shot at us, but we eventually found the bunker… I was checking the perimeter when the bomb went off, the door to the bunker was rigged with one and it blew away my team…."

Ed glared at the now cold tea in his cup as a solitary tear fell into the dark liquid.

"Jones died in my arms, he was the only one to survive the fucking blast, and he died soon after, and I couldn't do a _thing."_ Ed cleared his throat and Roy was startled to feel his own eyes watering up.

"He was dead," Ed's voice broke a bit but he carried on, "Hitler had committed suicide with his whore. But the most fucked up thing was what I found with him"

Ed stood up and left down the hall to his room, Roy heard fait shuffling and then Ed came back with something wrapped in cloth in his hand. Ed pulled on a drawstring and dumped a perfectly round red gem onto the table, it was about the size of a baseball and it gleamed in the kitchen light.

"Is that-" Mustang couldn't finish, everything Edward had related to him had been so horrible it was hard for him to find words, but Ed nodded.

"A complete and stable philosopher's stone. It's just a rock now but at the time I touched it, I could feel every soul inside. It reacted to my touch and I was thrown back to the gate. And it took from me my time, believe it or not I had grown and had quite a few scars after I found out about Alphonse's death, but then there I was back in that damned house, where I had played with Huskisson's bomb, but it wasn't there and I still had that." Ed gestured to the red stone on the table. "Alphonse walked through the door with a bag of groceries and I grabbed him, I did have to spend a while with the knowledge he was dead. The stone made contact with Al and it reacted, again. Then we were back here, or well we didn't know that at the time until someone found us, but the the philosopher's stone was dead by then."

Ed leant back in his chair, he kept eye contact with Mustang, "So?"

"Huh?"

"Now that you know, what now?" Ed raised an eyebrow at Mustang, and he took that moment to collect himself.

"Well, Fullmetal," He said, back in his superior officer mode, "This will be kept in strict confidence between us, until you see it fit to report this to anyone else." Then in a softer tone he added, "I won't tell anyone."

Ed shrugged running a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head, "I don't even know why I told you. I was just being impulsive…again. Oh yeah, uranium and plutonium were some new elements the scientists in the other world were testing for bomb substance, they are actually very dangerous to experiment with so I wouldn't recommend it."

The young alchemist took the still half full cups of cold tea and washed them out in the sink. After a small internal struggle within himself Mustang stood and walked slowly and deliberately next to the blond placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "It's okay to be impulsive, Ed." Ed stopped and looked up at him, Mustang allowed himself a small smirk, "Just make sure to have someone else there who's able to get you out of trouble."

Then Roy Mustang's heart leapt as Ed smiled, then laughed, and he laughed too as Ed pushed him away playfully with a soapy hand. "Shut up." Ed said through his laughter. Mustang took the moment to marvel at this person's strength, and brilliance. Edward had been through terror but he still had the strength to get up in the morning, he had seen death, destruction, and decay and was still able to laugh, Ed went through multiple hells of the worst sort and was able to come out of it with the ability to smile. No one, ever, would be able to amount to the person Edward Elric was and it was this brilliant, wounded, broken, and wonderful person that Roy loved.

* * *

*Anyone ever watched Stephen King's "Dreamcatcher"? It's a good movie and that line "Same shit different day" or "SSDD" is a reoccurring line in the movie.

I did as much research as I could into the matter of all of the things historic but my imagination had to overlap it so some of it is a little morphed for the sake of telling the story. Truth is the people who made the anime screwed up their dates too, Ed arrived on the other side of the gate when zeppelin's were still bombing and that would be World War I it would be more than two years later for the beer hall putsch of 1923 to happen. So I decided to play with time too. Don't be too angry please!

Oh and we'll learn a lot more about the "Jones" in the next chapter. So please wait for that.


	6. Chapter 6

It's ALIIIIIVE! I have been without a computer for TOO LONG! I have suffered mentally and physically for two months trying to find a way to fix this whilst being broke. After traveling far and wide asking and begging and hoping and dreaming and finally: I contacted one of my friends who told me she had connections and got someone to fix it, kinda. My laptop is really old so I'll need to think of a getting a new one soon.

But let us not listen to my boring and whiny rant.

I GIVE YOU: Chapter 6! *Holds arms out wide to the roaring applause* yes, yes I know, thank y- OW! Who threw that cow!

* * *

The laughter died into a comfortable silence as Roy took the clean cups and dried them off for Ed. Ed took the time to glance at the wall clock "Shit."

"Hm?" Mustang glanced at Ed then to the clock that Ed was staring at and blanched, it was nearly three in the morning. He had to be at work in about five hours.

Ed laughed apologetically, "Wow, sorry for keeping you, I-uh- lost track of time." Ed rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Mustang shook his head, "No, I did too, it's not your fault. I should probably get going. I might be able to walk home with enough time to catch a few hours."

Ed watched Mustang go to the door a pained look crossing his face, "Wait. It's going to storm in a couple of minutes, you should probably stay."

Mustang looked back at Edward with one of his eyebrows raised, "How would you know that?"

"My stubs always feel the rain before it comes, and I happen to listen to the news weather reports every now and again." Ed finished with a smirk.

Mustang looked to the window to see that it was indeed raining. Great. Was that lightning? Yeah, yeah it was. Wonderful.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you be kind enough to let me borrow an umbrella, Fullmetal?"

Ed raised his eyebrows chuckling, "With winds that are supposed to get up to sixty miles per hour, an umbrella won't help. Didn't Hawkeye tell you about it?"

'She probably did, but I don't think I would have been listening' He thought to himself deciding not to answer the question.

Ed sighed, "Just take the bed, I'll get you to work in the morning."

Mustang blinked at Edward in amazement. Since when had Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist with an infamous snarky attitude get to be so nice? And to Roy Mustang of all people! Perhaps, just perhaps, Edward didn't hate Mustang as much as he thought he did. But-

"I'm not going to force you out of your bed, I can take the couch or something it's fine."

"Please," Edward called as he walked to another room, "The bed's not going to end up slept in anyways, I won't be able to get a wink of sleep until I make some progress on what I'm working on. That couch isn't the best place to sleep anyways, it's all lumpy from all the times I've fallen asleep on it reading."

Ed finished talking with a chuckle in front of him and an armful of clothing which he plopped onto the floor. Edward stepped back and looked Mustang up and down causing the elder to blush lightly and cross his arms defensively, "What?"

Ed didn't answer but after a moment more he clapped his hands and picked up the bundle of clothing which transformed as he lifted them. Edward handed Mustang the bundle of soft black clothing which turned out to be a pair of pajamas fit to his size. A flash and the crack of thunder came from outside as Edward jabbed a thumb toward his bathroom. "You don't really get a choice here, Mustang. March it."

If Roy Mustang had a smidgen less pride than he already had he would have mockingly saluted Edward and marched to the bathroom slinging the clothes over his shoulder like a rifle, but he didn't. Instead he humored himself with the thought of it and walked calmly to the bathroom chuckling at his own mind.

Upon entering Edward's bathroom for the second time he stopped himself to think over what he had just encountered with Fullmetal. He had been swept up by the blond and barely had time to think. Edward had been through so much it almost felt as though Roy could _feel_ the weight. Mustang leant against the door as Edwards story caught up to him. Edward was so much more stronger than him. During the war that he had been in he never gave up on life even with the knowledge that his brother the one thing he strove the most to protect for years on end was no longer living. He kept fighting, he kept going. Still helping others selflessly, be it the people around him like that Jones character or the people he was liberating from that Hitler person. Mustang undid the buttons to his military blue jacket as he thought. In comparison he was so much more pathetic, Edward deserved his unofficial name: Hero of the People. Mustang always felt his was some sort of joke, Hero of Ishbal. What a load that was, he played good little military dog and killed innocent people, nearly committed suicide several times and would have succeeded if not for Marcoh, and drank himself into a stupor until Maes gave him the idea of changing things and becoming King one day.

Edward was just so much more.

Mustang slipped into the clothing that was provided for him and was surprised that it was actually a nice fit. He folded his used clothing and entered Edwards room to see him picking the papers from his bed into a box full of notes that he placed into a corner of the room. Mustang coughed politely to inform Edward of his presence.

Edward looked up calmly seeing the amusement that danced in his superior's eyes, "I have an irregular sleeping pattern." Edward said as some sort of explanation trying not to blush.

"I can see that." The amusement in Mustang's voice was quite poorly disguised seeming more like he was trying to hold in laughter.

Still trying hard not to blush, Edward scowled in Mustang's direction without any real menace as another flash of light cast the shadows of the room in another direction a boom of thunder following. Both men glanced to the window with the reflex that most all humans have. Ed raised his eyebrows at the intensity of the storm he had been in worse before, yes, but this one was pretty powerful. One more crack of thunder as Edward was walking and the power flickered and went out.

Mustang heard a couple more of Edward's uneven footsteps before he heard an odd 'thunk' before, "Oh Fuck….Ow!"

The Flame Alchemist dug around his pile of clothing for a glove dropping a couple articles, pulled it on, and with a 'snap' let a ball of fire in his hand illuminate the room, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Edward picked himself off the floor and turned to what tripped him, a pile of books. Mustang carefully picked his way across the room and sat on Ed's bed as Edward proceeded to pick up the offending books and place them in various sections of the several bookcases that lined the wall. "Sorry you caught me in a research week, else this wouldn't be a problem."

Mustang shook his head, "I'm the one intruding, I'm grateful regardless" he could believe that the dedicated alchemist would be periodically clean or messy depending if he was delving into some sort of theory or coming up with some new discovery. He remembered once when there was a state meeting on what the plans were should the military ever find themselves in war debt.

Edward had stood up and walked out of the room coming back in about five minutes dumping carbon onto the large table in front of everyone. He then proceeded to clap his hands and transfigured the carbon into diamonds.

"What do you call this?" he recalled one stuffy officer saying.

Edward had turned his head toward the officer looking him strait in the eye before his face split into a devious grin, "I call it cheating."

Several of the officers laughed outright and one even slapped the young blond on the back saying, "Ha! Where did you find this one, Mustang? He's brilliant!"

_Broken and bleeding in the middle of nowhere. _But all he did at the time was shrug smiling, proud of the boy with such talent and creativity.

"Here I'll take those for you." Ed's voice said pulling him out of his memories, Mustang glanced at the remaining articles of clothing in his hand and handed them to Edward who had what he had dropped in search for his gloves. Mustang let the fire in his hand die after the younger stuck the end of a candle into the fire and lit the candle on the bedside table, leaving with his clothes and the candle in his hand.

When the blond returned Mustang suddenly found himself at a loss of what to do, he just sat on the edge of Edwards bed, "Well lay down. I'll just get some of the materials I'll need for the night and go into the other room."

"No, please, you can stay at your desk. I wouldn't want to force you out of your room, I remember saying this before."

Edward gave him a hard look the gold in his eyes flickering with the candlelight. "I won't mind the light." He added.

Slowly Edward nodded and he moved stacks of paper from his desk to the ground to make room for the candle in his hands. He also pushed the rest of the papers around the floor to surround his desk revealing the hard wood floor. Mustang swung himself into Edward's bed trying not to laugh at how awkward he found the situation.

Edward was also trying his hardest not to glance over at Mustang every few minutes, instead he took a deep breath and tried to lose himself in his alchemic research. To which he succeeded at eventually and Mustang unbenounced to the blond was lulled into a comfortable sleep by the scratch of graphite to paper and rain, the candlelight flickering dully behind his eyelids.

* * *

YAAAAAAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I feel my fanfiction writing juices flowing! Yes!

I'm actually quite proud of this, but you tell me what you guys think! I love to hear your opinion so REVIEW! ^^


End file.
